lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvan Empire
The Silvan Empire was a rich and powerful empire established by Durin Elessedil, who was banished from Rivendell after his defeat at the Battle of Rivendell during the Bandit War. Durin Elessedil fled to the forest kingdom of Mirkwood. After conquering it, he assimilated his bandits into the local Silvan Elf population, and began a long period of building and expansion. The Silvan Empire developed in complete isolation before it eventually launched a full scale invasion of the Kingdom of Dale. Under the leadership of the King, Durin Elessedil, the Silvan Empire invaded the territory of the men of Dale and the Dwarves of the Misty Mountains, but it was defeated. The Silvan Empire was believed to have been destroyed by the allied forces during the Battle of Dol Guldur. History Origins Around the year 5A 345, Durin Elessedil and his bandit soldiers, fleeing from the Battle of Rivendell, which concluded the Bandit War, arrived in Mirkwood, an isolated forest kingdom inhabited by the weak and disparate tribes of the Silvan Elves, but who were unusually powerful warriors. Using their combat experience from the Bandit War, Durin Elessedil and his bandit soldiers conquered the Silvan Elves, and elevated themselves to high positions in the hierarchy of Mirkwood, becoming the rulers, officials, and generals of the Silvan Elves. Thus was the Silvan Empire born, with the immense fortress Dol Guldur becoming the capital world, while Rhosgobal became a bustling center of trade and commerce. Expansion Eventually, Durin Elessedil and the Silvan Elves formed an immensely rich and powerful empire built upon military might, and advanced Dwarven arms, armour, and tools, which were adapted from the scattered, abandoned Dwarven cities throughout the Misty Mountains. At its height, the Silvan Empire controlled the Grey Mountains, the Iron Hills, the Withered Heath, Erebor, and the Brown Lands. Over the centuries, Durin Elessedil and his bandit soldiers were forgotten by the Elves of Rivendell, even as the Silvan Elves prepared to destroy their cousins in Rivendell. The two civiliations thrived in isolation, for the Rivendell Elves had no knowledge of what happened over the Misty Mountains. The end of the expansion period came when General Shea Annarsha, the chief advocate of leaving the Rivendell Elves alone, died. Fall In the year 5A 367, Durin Elessedil and his generals, decided to send scouts out to observe the Dwarves of Moria and the Men of Dale. After enough information had been gathered, and the military was prepared, the Silvan Empire, led by Durin Elessedil, decided to conquer the Kingdom of Dale, and so the Ascendancy War began. After an assault on Moria, the Silvan Elves were defeated and forced back to Mirkwood. When Durin Elessedil arrived, his former bandit soldiers, who were now loyal to General Pel-Ah, attacked Durin. Durin counterattacked and killed Pel-Ah, and the Empire might have survived, but then Durin's army was attacked by the combined forces of the Dwarves of Moria and the Men of Dale. Durin led his army in an attempt to escape, sacrifiing many of his men, but he himself died. The Silvan Elves were defeated. Government The leader of the Silvan Empire was an Emperor or Empress. The Council of Lords was a body of advisors to the reigning Emperor or Empress. It consisted of twenty members who were popularly elected to their positions. Each Lord on the Council personally governed a region or area in the empire. The Council and the Emperor held monthly meetings at Dol Guldur, the capital of the Silvan Empire. Economy The Silvan Empire was much smaller than the Empire of Mordor and the Gondorian Empire, but much wealthier and more centralized, and in possession of Dwarven smithed mithril arms and armour. The Silvan Empire allegedly controlled the riches of all of the Dwarven city states combined. Society and Culture Culturally, the Silvan Empire was very different from that of the other elven cultures. The Silvan Empire was hierarchial, utilizing both a rigid class system and a stratified rank structure to put its subjects in their proper place. Category:governments Category:Articles by Darth Storm